Diaries of the rejected
by InsanleyConsious
Summary: A poor girl has been orphaned by her parents. She goes through so much,each day she suffers in silence. She recalls her horrid life, will someone ever love her? (2p!UsUk,Oliver and Fem!America are the first couple,later couples to be decided.Rating may change)


Diaries of the Rejected  
Chapter One:Recalling the past

Again the years run by my mind filling up with memories and tributes to those who had taken me within their loving embrace and soon given me up. There was no reason for me to hope or love. I couldn't think of a reason for my overwhelming happiness, It certainly wasn't voluntary, nor was it of my liking. I hated the joy welling up within the pits of my stomach, all because I knew I would be ripped away from me as soon as I got attached like so many times before.

As I recall, first it was due to a Fire, as I am still traumatized by the crimson flames. I imagine them consuming me faster than paper and fire, the horrid blazing heat burning my very soul, scarring me eternally. Once the flames died, I frantically searched the blackened ruins of the home for my parents. The horrid, destructive, fire had ravished everything. My eyes had never shed so many tears. All that was left was my mother's red scarf. The ends had been burnt and tattered, but it was all I had left. I picked it up from the rubble and wrapped it around my neck.

From that day I shed tears every night, cuddling close to my mothers scarf, understanding that I was alone now. Having no one to care for me, I was taken to a large place filled with children who had been abandoned or orphaned by parents who just couldn't handle or cope with a child. I was alone. Although many upon many had tried to make acquaintance with me, I had rejected them. I remained alone and in solitude, with the scarf of my late mother to keep me company. Alone, so very alone.

Then the second pair had come along. They seemed like every child's dream parents. The mother wore a cut off jean shorts,a little too short maybe,A tied up button up covered by a leather bombers jacket,she also wore flip-flops, and you could plainly see she was very well set financially. The man had a sweater-vest with an argyle-sewn pattern. His pants were neatly pressed khakis, his black neatly polished shoes only accented the impression of his financial position. Children had rushed to meet them, to impress them with their natural charm and beauty, of which I have none. I ignored the couple and stayed in solitude. The couple however had seen me, in my corner; the woman and man approached me and kept their fake plastic smiles on their faces. They smiled at me I looked at them, could I trust them?

The woman smiled softly at me. It was so sweet it was sickening, ugh! The man approached me as well; he looked down on me as if he owned the world. I scoffed and looked at his face. Freckled, with strawberry blonde hair to match his sweater. His smile made me sick to look at. I turned my head from them. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands lift me from under my arms, my hands instantly flew to my tattered scarf. I kicked my legs and tried to get away. "My, aren't you just the cutest thing, eh poppet?" said the horrid sweet British accent. Soon the female chimed her voice in it was worse than the male. "She's jus' tha cutest lil' thing I ever layed eyes on." Her thick southern accent made me sick. I covered my face with the scarf and closed my eyes as if it was a bad dream, and I would wake up any second. The man chuckled and looked at me, his eyes were piercing blue…. they stared into my soul

And with that, I was officially their 'little cupcake'.

The moment i was taken home,I knew something was off. The house was large,fenced off,and the bushes around the home were white rose bushes,with red splatters. I frowned and spoke up

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les fleurs?" I ask,assuming they would understand what I said,everyone spoke french right?

The male looked back at me and quirked a brow "What was that poppet?" he ask.

I repeated myself assuming he didn't hear me,to help I pointed at the flowers "Les fleurs,ce qui ne va pas avec eux?"

He looked at me like I was an alien,the female looked back at me "The hell you sayin?" she said.

The male looked out the window where I pointed. He turned back to me and smiled "You like the flowers poppet? Papa will let you have one~". I blinked. They didn't understand me? Well how fan-fucking-tastic.

After a moment or two the male got out of the car and unbuckled me from my car seat and picked me up,the female simply followed after him. He smiled at me and touched my nose "Welcome to your new home poppet~"


End file.
